SER PADRES
by rya16
Summary: ranma y akane se encuentran a una bebe y ahora tienen que cuidarla ¿podrán cuidar de ella?¿como reaccionaran sus otras prometidas?
1. un bebe?

ola solo quiero disculparme por

mis faltas de ortografía de la historia anterior

y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado

SER PADRES!

UN BEBE!

Era un día normal en nerima ranma y akane regresaban de la escuela furinkan como siempre ranma encima de la barda y akane en el suelo,

iban en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que de pronto se escucho un ruido que los sobresalto miraron para todos lados tratando de ver de donde provenía el sonido

ranma: que habrá sido eso?

akane: no lo se creo que viene de ahí- dijo akane apuntando un callejón que haba cerca de ahí

de pronto el sonido se volvo a escuchar mas fuerte pero ahora estaba un poco mas claro era un llanto de algún niño se acercaron mas al callejón y

ahí cerca de un bote de basura se encontraron una caja de cartón y dentro de varias mantas amarillas a una bebe de no mas de un año llorando a

todo lo que daba, ranma y akane estaban sorprendidos de como alguien tan cruel aya podido abandonar a un bebe a su suerte,

akane tomo al bebe con cuidado y lo meció para calmarlo un poco

akane: pobrecita como fueron capaces de dejarla aquí sola-dijo akane molesta con los causantes del abandono

ranma que solo se quedo pasmado por la bebe reacciono ante lo dicho por akane

ranma: si es verdad se ve que es muy pequeñita- dijo ranma viendo como la bebe se calmaba en los brazos de akane

akane:¿que aremos?

ranma: pues que mas llevarla a la delegación

akane: si tienes razón

y así se encaminaron ala delegación con una bebe en brazos

* * *

akane: de verdad no entiendo como no pudieron darnos una explicación de quien es la pequeña- decía akane molesta que regresaba a casa con la bebe en brazos

ranma: vamos akane no había registro de una bebe perdida pero si nos ayudaron un poco recuerdas el medico que la atendió el dijo que la niña

estaba bien y ademas como quieres que no respondan si despues que te dijeron que no había niños perdidos con la descripción de la bebe le gritaste

al señor en su cara- decía ranma recordando lo ocurrido hace un momento

_(Flashback)_

_akane y ranma llegaron a la delegación con la bebe en brazos de akane y al llegar la primera que hablo fue akane quien apenas entraron paso ala bebe en brazos de ranma_

_akane: buenas tardes_

_señor: si en que le puedo ayudar señorita_

_akane: bueno queríamos saber si se ha reportado una niña perdida_

_señor: bueno en cierto modo hay muchos casos de niños perdidos- respondió el señor _

_akane: si pero es una niña como de un año, de cabello negro ondulado, ojos ámbar piel blanca- termino akane describiendo ala niña_

_ranma: si mire aquí esta la encontramos en un callejon hace apenas un momento y queríamos saber si alguien no la a reportado como desaparecida- dijo ranma que _

_se había quedado callado con la bebe en brazos mientras akane hablaba_

_el señor busco en su computadora alguna característica descrita por akane y mostrada por ranma_

_ señor: bueno señorita me temo que no han reportado a ninguna niña con esas características lo siento_

_akane: como que no ya reviso bien- dijo akane un poco molesta- bueno al menos la puede revisar un medico_

_señor: si claro- dijo un poco intimidado por la cara de akane _

_llamaron al medico que reviso ala niña y para su fortuna la pequeña estaba bien y que al parecer no tenia mas de un año despues de eso el señor que atendió akane _

_y a ranma les dijo que tendrían que dejarla ahí hasta que se encuentren a sus padres_

_akane: pero la cuidaran bien es que están hermosa- dijo viendo ala bebe en brazos de ranma quien le sonreía_

_ranma: seguramente, creo que cuidan de muchos niños akane- dijo ranma_

_akane: pero si cuidan de muchos niños no le prestaran toda la atención a ella y si le pasa algo, sabes que mejor no la llevamos al dojo _

_y ahí la cuidaremos entre todos a nuestros padres seguros que le encantara la idea-dijo akane decidida mientras a ranma se le caía una gotita _

_por el plan que había diseñado akane en tan solo unos minutos pero algo estuvo a punto de estropear esos planes_

_señor: disculpe señorita pero eso no se va a poder la niña tiene que quedarse _

_akane: COMO PERO SI NOSOTROS LA PODEMOS CUIDAR BIEN- grito akane al pobre señor que se había escondido de solo escuchar la voz y la cara _

_que puso akane_

_Ranma: akane cálmate _

_Akane: ¿CÓMO lo quiero tranquila, además de nosotros sabemos que en los terrenos de La Niña en DICEN QUE TAMPOCO PUEDE CUIDARLA _

_señor: pero pero bueno esta bien solo tienen que firmar donde se hacen los tutores de la pequeña mientras se encuentran a sus padres_

_(Fin de retroceso)_

akane: bueno no fue para tanto- decía akane

ranma: bueno si tu lo dices pero que conste que solo accedí hacer el tutor de la niña para cuidarla de una niñata como tu

akane: QUE DIJISTE

ranma iba a responderle pero ya se encontraban en la puerta del dojo así que se dispusieron entran dada por terminada la pequeña discusión

ranma y akane: ya llegamos- anunciaron los chicos

la señora nodoka salio para ver a su hijo y akane pero se sorprendió del pequeño bulto que traía en sus manos akane

toda la familia al ver la reacción de nodoka se juntaron a ver que sucedía y vieron ala bebe por lo cual también se sorprendieron de ranma y akane

trajeran a un bebe

todos: UN BEBE!


	2. como se llama!

ola gracias por sus comentarios

y espero que este capitulo les guste

los personajes no me pertenecen ami sino ala

gran Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro

SER PADRES

COMO SE LLAMA!

todos: UN BEBE!

la familia estaba muy sorprendida de que los mas jóvenes trajeran un bebe consigo la primera en salir de la sorpresa fue nabiki

nabiki: chicos no me dirán que quieren practicar para ser padres verdad?- con sonrisa maliciosa

ranma: pero como se te ocurre nabiki, yoo con esa marimacho ni loco- dijo ranma con la cara toda roja que le hacia competencia asu camisa

akane: ni yo haría nada con un afeminado como tuuuu

ranma: que dijiste boba

los demás dela casa también salieron de su sorpresa y empezaron a atacar a ranma y akane con sus preguntas

soun: amigo al fin tendremos boda ya hasta practican para cuidar bien a nuestro futuro heredero

genma: es verdad amigo pronto seremos familia- decía genma mientra lloraba y abrazaba a soun

nodoka: hijos de donde sacaron una bebe? que están bellisima, sera que están practicando para darme un nietecito pronto- decía nodoka con cara soñadora

ranma: MAMA no digas esas cosas- decía ranma todo rojo

kasumi: si es verdad y como se llama?

ranma y akane que hasta hace un momento estaban peleando se quedaron sin expresión ante la ultima pregunta

akane: es verdad todavía no...

ranma: sabemos como se llama- termino diciendo ranma

todos los presentes cayeron estilo anime

todos: NO SABEN COMO SE LLAMA!

ranma: pues no, la encontramos en nuestro regreso ala casa de ahí nos fuimos ala delegación nos informaron que la bebe estaba bien pero no sabemos su nombre

Akane: es verdad no lo habíamos pensado

nodoka: bueno no se preocupen como no sabemos como se llama le podremos poner un nombre

kasumi: hay si uno bonito- dijo kasumi con su amabilidad y sonrisa de siempre

todos se que quedaron pensando en algún nombre para la pequeña

akane: que le parece natsuki que significa esperanza

nodoka: me parece bien y es muy bonito ademas le podemos decir suki de cariño no lo creen?

kasumi: si es Verdad es muy bonito Suki

nabiki: muy buen nombre

genma y soun: nuestra heredera ya tiene nombre- dijeron genma y soun llorando

ranma: buen nombre marimacho y NO SE ACOSTUMBREN QUE LA NIÑA SOLO QUEDARA UN TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS- le grito ranma a su padre y a su tío para que

no empezaran a hacerse ilusiones y despues intentaran otra boda

genma: HIJO MALAGRADECIDO NO LE GRITES A TU PADRE- decía genma mientras le propinaba un golpe a su hijo

con tanto ruido la pequeña se asusto y se puso a llorar

akane: ya vieron lo que provocan ya suki no llores aquí esta mami- decía akane a la pequeña que ahora solo sollozaba

ranma: papa técnica del tigre caído

genma: si - mientras ambos se inclinaban enfrente de akane

ranma y genma: lo siento, lo siento

nodoka: creo que suki tiene hambre- y como si la pequeña afirmara lo dicho su estomago sonó

kasumi: voy a prepararle leche, aunque creo que se tendrá que comprar un biberón ya que en la casa no hay

* * *

suki tomaba muy gustosa su leche en brazos de akane mientras luchaba con sus parpados que querían cerrarse,

despues de que todos hubieran cenado se dispusieron irse a sus respectivos cuartos pero les surgió una pregunta a los mas jóvenes de la casa

¿ DONDE DORMIRÁ SUKI?

nodoka: como leyendo el pensamientos de los jóvenes les dijo

nodoka: no se preocupen eso ya esta resuelto

ranma y akane: ehhhhh

ranma: no entiendo como que esta resuelto?

nodoka: bueno verán cuando fuimos a comprar el biberón y algunas cosas para la bebe nosotros- refiriéndose a los patriarcas de la casa- estuvimos observando

algunas cunas pagamos y pedimos que la trajeran inmediatamente a la casa y kasumi las recibió y las instalo en su nueva habitación- termino de decir nodoka

con una sonrisa.

ranma y akane: nueva habitación

nodoka: si ustedes compartirán habitación para poder cuidar a la pequeña

ranma y akane: QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

ola gracias una vez mas por sus comentarios

espero que este capitulo les guste se que estuvo

corto así que prometo que el siguiente sera un poco mas largo

Me gusta actualizar los pocos días de máx.

y el siguiente capitulo se llamara el primer prometido

bueno chau no leemos pronto ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

ola espero que les guste este capitulo los personajes

no son míos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin fines de lucro

SER PADRES

EL PRIMER PROMETIDO

ranma y akane: QUEEEEEE!

akane: pero tía no es necesario yo podre cuidar bien ala bebe, no es necesario que ranma venga a mi cuarto

nodoka: te equivocas hija hemos mudado todas tus pertenencias al cuarto de mi hijo así no habrá problema de que uno de los dos este yendo al

cuarto del otro cada vez que suki llore

ranma y akane estaban sorprendidos ante la respuesta de su tía

akane:¿ quien les dio permiso de meterse a mi habitación? y sacar todas mis cosas, ranma di algo- dijo akane buscando el apoyo de su compañero

ranma: akane tiene razón mama no tenemos que dormir juntos ademas la que quiso cuidar ala bebe es akane y yo...

nodoka: ranma acaso no eres lo suficiente hombre para hacerte responsable de la bebe- dijo mostrando su katana

ranma: no mama solo que la bebe se puede quedar en el cuarto de uno una noche y despues en el cuarto del otro si si eso- dijo nervioso- no creo

que requiera ayuda

nodoka: estas equivocado claro que se necesita ayuda

nabiki: vamos chicos eso parece ser una buena para ustedes no lo creen

ranma y akane: ehhhhh- dijeron al no saber a que refería como que seria buena idea compartir habitación

nabiki: si así se podrían dar arrumacos si que nadie los escuche ya que están en la planta baja completamente solos- decía riéndose al ver como

los chicos quedaban rojos

Ranma y Akane: NABIKI!

ranma: nabiki no digas tonterías si tu hermana es solo una fea marimacho- decia todo rojo

akane: nabiki no te metas y tu a quien le dijiste fea marimacho ahhh idiota- decía molesta

nodoka que se había estando aguantando la risa de ver y escuchar como los chicos peleaba tratando de evadir la idea de dormir juntos

nodoka: chicos tranquilícense akane como ya te dije todas tus cosas fueron llevadas al cuarto de ranma por ser el mas amplio y lo amoldamos para

dos personas pusimos una cama matrimonial para que duerman bien y unas cosas mas para ustedes y la bebe ¿ saben? ahora que lo pienso que

bueno que mañana no tienen clases- concluyo nodoka murmurando la ultima frase

ranma: ya te dije mama que no voy a dormir con ella y cuando digo no es...

_**10:00 PM**_

sera mejor que no intentes nada extraño o te moleré a golpes ¿entendiste?-todos los intentos de no acabar en la habitación de su prometido

se fueron al traste y ahora estaba sentada de lado derecho de la habitación al lado de la cuna donde suki dormía tranquilamente

ranma: no tienes que pedirlo no me acercaría a una marimacho- mirando de reojo a akane- pues al parecer nuestro padres se querían asegurar

de que durmiéramos juntos se llevaron los dos futones que tenia- dijo con un suspiro de frustración

akane: bu... bue... bueno s.. si qui... quieres puedes dormir aquí en la cama pero nada de cosas extrañas ranma- dijo akane al principio nerviosa

pero luego con cara de te acercas y no sales bien librado de esta

ranma: de acuerdo- decía con toda la cara roja

akane tomo su pijama y se fue al baño a cambiarse mientras que ranma aprovecho que akane no estaba y se cambio rápido y así los dos se

dispusieron a dormir cada uno por su lado

_**1 a.m.**_

toda la residencia tendo estaba en silencio ranma y akane si darse cuenta se acercaron un poco casi hasta rozarse con los rostros a escasos

centimetros, de pronto suki comienza a abrir los ojos y al no ver a nadie empieza a emitir jadeos y se pone a llorar a todo pulmón

ranma: akane suki esta llorando ve que tiene

akane. levántate tu- mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos

ranma: es tuya dijo ranma que ya había abierto completamente sus ojos y observo el rostro de su prometida a pocos centimetros de el

akane que de igual manera había abierto sus ojos se sorprendió y mejor se bajo rápidamente de la cama y tomo a suki en brazos

arropándola mientras descubría el por que de su llanto

akane: hay que cambiarle el pañal- decía akane como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera ocurrido pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataban

ranma: pues habrá que cambiárselo haber pásamela- dijo tomando ala bebe- mientras tu acomoda el escritorio para asearla ahí ¿esta bien?

akane: bueno

los jóvenes prometidos acomodaron todos para poder cambiar a la bebe la acostaron y se dispusieron a abrir el pañal

ranma: con un demonio esta cosa se esta pudriendo wow como huele pues que clase de leche le dieron- decía ranma mientras habría la ventana de

su cuarto para que entrara un poco de aire fresco

akane: oye eso a lo que llamas cosa es suki y mejor vete acostumbrando que yo no voy a cambiarla todo el tiempo que este con nosotros

ranma: bueno esta bien haber-dijo ranma una vez que el olor se había apaciguado un poco

akane retiro el pañal sucio y los hizo bolita y solo dio a ranma para que lo tirara al bote de basura, limpio a suki con toallitas húmedas y le puso

un poquito de crema y le iba a poner talco pero no lo podía abrir

akane: ranma me ayudas a abrirlo esque creo que la tapa se atasco

ranma: haber dámelo- decía mientras forzaba la tapa a abrirse pero no calculo su fuerza y el bote se rompió y todo el talco se esparció en ellos

akane: genial ranma bien hecho-decía con sarcasmo una akane con el cuerpo lleno de talco a un ranma en las mismas condiciones

ranma: al menos lo abrí

akane: cállate y dame lo que quedo en el bote- menciono akane refiriéndose al bote roto que el chico tenia en sus manos

terminaron de arreglar a la bebe y ranma la tomo en brazos mientras akane se iba a limpiar cuando regreso le dio ala bebe y el se fue a limpiar

cuando regreso la bebe ya estaba dormida en brazos de akane la acostaron en su cuna para que descansara mejor y ellos también durmieran un

poco.

_**5 a.m.**_

suki lloraba fuertemente por hambre esta vez un joven mas dormido que despierto se levanta a preparar un poco de leche para la pequeña

y una joven de igual manera se levanta a tomar ala niña en brazos tratando de apaciguar su llanto, mientras el joven regresa tropezando con todo

lo que hay en su camino con la poción milagrosa que hará que la niña deje de llorar una vez llega cae sentando en la cama mientras akane toma

el biberón y se lo da a suki, antes de que acabara ranma ya se había acomodado en su cama dispuesto a dormir un rato mas, una vez que la nena

hubiera acabado la acostó e su cuna y ella también se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

ya había amanecido eran las nueve de la mañana y vemos a dos jóvenes cansados durmiendo en esos instantes un sonido los saca de su sueño eran

unos golpes a la puerta

kasumi: chicos el desayuno esta listo

los jóvenes no respondieron yo oyeron como los pasos se alejaban se levantaron con desgana

ranma observo un rato ala pequeña que ya despierta jugaba con un muñeco que sacudía de arriba a abajo

ranma: se ve tan tranquila quien diría que nos hizo pasar un tormento anoche

akane: si es verdad

los tres bajaron a desayunar ranma cargando a suki mientras que se podían aprecia unas ojeras al igual que akane unas vez llegaron a sus respectivos lugares

Nodoka Tomoe ala Bebé en Brazos

nodoka: suki ven con tu abuelita mientras tus papas comen- la pequeña solo emitió una carcajada y extendía sus brazitos

ranma y akane estaban rojos por lo que dijo nodoka

nodoka: y como les fue con la bebe anoche

ranma y akane: cansado- fue la única respuesta de los jóvenes

despues de haber desayunado ranma y akane decidieron y a entrenar al dojo y llevaron ala bebe consigo mientras akane tenia a la bebe junto a ella observaban

como ranma entrenaba de repente un amigo de akane y ranma entro al dojo corriendo

cuik cuik cuik era p-chan que al encontrar la casa tendo rabia visto ir a ranma y akane al dojo pro con lo despistado no vio a la bebe que los acompañaba asi

que apenas llego se quiso lanzar a los brazos de akane pero algo se puso en medio y le dio un manotazo, ranma y akane estaban sorprendidos suki que no

estaba lejos de akane gateo hasta ella y al ver que p-cha quería acercarse extendió su manita y lo alejo y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

mientras abrazaba a akane

suki: MAMA MIA

* * *

bueno que les pareció espero que le haya gustado

quise que suki hablara pues por que como ya tiene aprox. un año ya debería decir algunas frases

no largas ni dificultosas pero si pequeñas como mama o papa

bueno también quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y mañana subo el siguiente capitulo bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes no me pertenecen ami sino ala

gran Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin fines de lucro

SER PADRES

suki: Mama Mia

ranma y akane se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho suki

akane: suki hablaste lo escuchaste ranma-dijo akane aun sorprendida y de un momento a otro abrazo a ranma mientras no paraba de reír y ranma

se haba quedado paralizado con la acciona de su prometida y estaba a punto de responder el abrazo pero entonces se acuerda de la presencia de

ryoga lo voltea a ver y ve que sus ojos casi se le salen por lo ocurrido hace poco

ranma: mm .. mm .. y ... que ... akane - intentada Decir ranma Nervioso

akane que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo y se solo inmediatamente volteo haber a suki que solo le sonreía en sus brazos y se

percato que mientras abrazaba a ranma suki quedaba en medio de ellos y se pregunto como la niña no se quejo pero por dentro estaba muy feliz por

por que no solo su "**hija**" había hablado sino que se habia atrevido a darle a ranma un abrazo aunque el no correspondió se sentía feliz siempre le

gustaba que el la cargara aunque despues dijera que no solo en sus brazos se sentía protegida, mientras soñaba despierta miro hacia un lado y vio

a p-chan y se sonrojo a un mas.

p-chan al ver el sonrojo de akane se molesto y empero atacar a ranma

ranma: dejame en paz maldito cerdo

p-chan: cuik cuik cuik cuik

Akane: ¡Basta!

ante lo dicho por akane ryoga paro pero aun miraba a ranma de forma retadora pero volteo haber a akane y le mostró sus ojos de cerdito a medio

morir

akane: p-chan te ocurre algo siento haberte regañado pero no esta bien que golpees a la gente-decía akane al ver la carita que le ponía el cerdito

ryoga intento acercase a akane otra vez pero esta vez mas cautelosa mente por que ella aun tenia a la pequeña de repente sintió que fue alzado

por alguien

ranma al ver que se acercaba a akane se puso celoso por que seguramente quería que akane lo abrazara hacia que lo agarro de su pañuelo y le dijo

ranma: los siento p-chan pero akane no te puedes acercar a akane quien sabe donde has estado y la pequeña podría enfermarse verdad akane-dijo

a akane rogando que ella le diera la razón

akane: es verdad como hace tiempo que no te veo no se que has hecho o donde te has metido isa que lo siento p-chan pero la salud de suki es

importante y no puedo permitir que se sienta mal mi pequeña- termino akane diciendo mientras se levantaba con suki en brazos y se iba a su casa

Dejando ranma del y p-chan solos

ranma: estúpido cerdo akane ahora tiene algo mas importante que cuidar- dijo ranma riendo de la cara que ryoga había puesto ante lo dicho

por akane todavía no creía que akane le hubiese rechazado

ranma: vamos p-chan a buscar agua caliente- y así ranma entraba a la casa con un deprimente cerdo

* * *

akane estaba en el jardín jugando con suki que solo rea, entonces akane miro al cielo y pudo notar que el cielo se estaba nublando

akane: mmm creo que va a llover- dijo akane mientras seguía jugando con suki en eso de la casa sale ranma con ryoga ya convertido en humano

akane: ola ryoga hace mucho tiempo que no te veo mira te quiero presentar a alguien

ryoga: ola akane- decía el chico mas recuperado ya que ranma le habita comentado todo, bueno casi todo

Akane: Mira ella es Suki ,Suki el es mi amigo Ryoga

suki lo quedo mirando fijamente pero despues solo se volteo hacia donde estaba su **"papa"** y estiro sus manitas para que la abrazara alo que ranma

se sentó junto akane ya que haba permanecido callado al lado de ryoga

suki : papa

ranma: ven aki pequeña- y la tomo en brazos

ryoga y akane seguían platicando mientras un celoso ranma no les quitaba la vista de encima mientras jugaba con su pequeña **"hija"**

de repente akane entro ala casa y miro la hora que ya marcaban la cinco

akane: hay ya es tarde- y volvió a salir al jardín- bueno ryoga me gusto platicar contigo pero tengo que bañar a suki si no mas tarde le podría hacer

daño

ryoga: de acuerdo no te preocupes me encanto platicar contigo

ranma:si si pero acuérdate akane hay que bañar a la pequeña mejor yo me adelanto y voy a nuestro cuarto a buscar la ropa de suki

ryoga: nuestro cuarto? desgraciado ranma como te atreves a compartir el cuarto con la dulce akane cuidado la obligues a algo

ranma: tranquilo que la idea fue de nuestros padres que por cierto quien sabe donde están?- decía ranma que no había a visto nadie en la casa

akane: si ryoga todo fue idea de nuestros padres- decía akane con la cara roja

ryoga: bueno esta bien pero si te llega a hacer algo me lo dices y le doy una lección ¿esta bien?

akane: no te preocupes ryoga bueno ahora si voy a bañar ala pequeña adiós nos vemos luego

ranma: de acuerdo no te preocupes akane que yo acompaña a ryoga hasta la puerta

akane: de acuerdo bueno adiós

Ryoga: adiós

ranma: bueno nos vemos ryoga

ryoga: si bueno adiós

ryoga se empezo a ir y mientras se iba pensaba

ryoga:creo que akane ya eligió hoy defendido ha ranma por encima de p-chan y eso nunca lo había hecho, ademas de la sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos cuando

miraba a ranma y ala bebe jugando creo que aunque todavía no lo noten la bebe los esta uniendo mas y yo no seré un obstáculo en ese amor, sabia que esto algún

día sucedería aunque no espere que tan pronto mousse tenia razón un hijo cambia a una mujer bueno akane espero que algún día nos podamos encontrar-

mientras ryoga pensaba de repente tropezó con un pequeño charco que lo termino convirtiendo en p-chan y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba

* * *

muy bien mi bebe ya quedo limpiesita- decia akane ala bebe que ya estaba bañadita y lista decía akane mientras le daba un beso ala pequeña,

ranma que se haba quedado embobado viendo la escena tan solo le limito a sonreír y en ese momento le dieron ganas de acercarse a akane y abrazarla pero no

podía hacer eso seguramente akane lo golpeara o lo volvería a llamar pervertido así que tan solo se limito a observar

akane podía sentir la mirada de ranma sobre ella pero le daba miedo mirar y encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban

akane: oye ranma tu sabes donde esta la familia esque no la he visto

ranma: no desde la mañana no lo he visto y tampoco nos dejaron una nota para decirnos a donde se iban- decía ranma un poco molesto con sus padres por haberse ido sin avisar

bueno sera mejor que le de de comer a suki que seguramente ya debe de tener hambre en que nos la pasamos todo el ida en jardín no nos dimos cuenta

ranma: si es verdad

akane: y tu tienes hambre si quieres yo te preparo algo- dijo akane con una sonrisa enorme

ranma: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir

escribiendo y estaré subiendo los capítulos cada dos días o antes y no se

preocupen que no pienso abandonar la historia :) no vemos chau


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN AMI SINO ALA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y LOS UTILIZO SIN NINGUNA INTENCION DE LUCRO

SER PADRES

_-los que piensan los personajes-_

- lo que dicen los personajes-

Ranma: ehhhhhhhh_-estoy muerto rayos ahora que hago, que hago-_ mmmmm akane que te parece si mejor yo cocino mientras tú cuidas a suki y luego le das de comer de acuerdo-

Akane: buenooo esta bien-_idiota crees que no se que lo dices para que no cocine pero todavía estoy feliz por las palabras de suki así que esta vez te salvaste- _bueno pero que esperas a cocinar- decía akane a Ranma ya que el se había que dado en su lugar viéndola como si tuviera monos en su cara

Ranma: _se veía tan hermosa con esa sonrisa ahhh me pregunto si se vera mas hermosa alimentando a suki aunque me gustaría que alimentáramos ala niña juntos, ahhh pero que estoy pensando yo viendo bonita a esa marimacho noooo bueno tal vez un poquito bueno la verdad hay que admitir que akane es bonita pero ella no me quiere sino hoy podría habernos prestado mas atención a suki y a mi PERO NO TENIA QUE ESTAR PLATICANDO CON ESE CERDO- _pensaba Ranma y su cara cada vez se mostraba mas molesto de pronto volvió a estar feliz_- pero seguramente que el cerdo se dio cuenta a quien le pertenece akane jajajajajaja- _muy bien ya termine que bueno ahora solo tengo que llevárselo a akane

Akane se había quedado en el comedor jugando con suki en lo que Ranma terminaba

Akane:_ ahhh me gustaría ir a verlo pero seguro se molesta y me dice algo bueno solo una espiadita para ver que esta cocinando, nada admítelo quieres ir a ver que tan guapo se ve cocinando verdad, que como crees yo ver guapo al egocéntrico, presumido, idiota, fuerte, con esos ojo azules que cuando me miran siento que me derrito y con unos fuerte brazos noooooo, hay aquí viene-_ ya terminaste como quedo

Ranma: si ya termine y me quedo sensacional bueno aquí esta ya puedes dársela y aquí esta tu comida también y mi comida ahora si a comer

Akane: suki abre la boca para el trenecito chu chu ammm eso es suki ahora el avioncito

Ranma: oye akane es extraño que nuestros padres no lleguen seguro que no te avisaron o no dejaron ninguna nota es que ya son casi las ocho y ellos que ni llegan

Akane: no me dijeron nada ni siquiera vi a que hora se fueron y tienes razón donde se habrán metido ellos no faltan a una comida aunque pensándolo bien tampoco las chicas están

Ranma: bueno si no regresan para mañana temprano los iremos a buscar de acuerdo

Akane: de acuerdo aunque mañana tenemos clases y si ellos no llegan que aremos con suki no la podemos llevar ala escuela y tampoco dejarla aquí sola pero bueno eso ya mañana lo vemos que estoy cansada me voy a bañar y luego me acuesto

Ranma: tienes razón yo también me voy a dar un baño así que apúrate mientras acuesto a suki por que la pobre en que jugo mucho hoy esta cansada- decía Ranma viendo ala bebe que mientras comía sus ojitos intentaban cerrarse

Akane: si es verdad bueno pues tómala mientras me baño

De ese modo Ranma tomo ala bebe y le limpio los restos de papilla que tenia en la carita con una toalla húmeda luego se fue a su habitación y la empezó a arrullar hasta que la bebita quedo profundamente dormida le dio un beso en la frente y la acostó en su cuna, en ese momento un rayo cae y la lluvia se hace presente

Ranma: _rayos esta lloviendo espero que esta lluvia no despierte ala pequeña que esta cansada pero bueno_-en ese mismo momento akane ingresaba ala habitación ya refrescada

Akane: ya termine tu turno dijo akane que inmediatamente se metió debajo de sus sabanas y Ranma la miraba un poco extrañado de su actitud pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se fue a bañar cuando regreso akane seguía igual escondida entre las sabanas así que el también se acostó mientras la lluvia y los truenos se escuchaban en toda la habitación

Ranma: oye akane estas bien que te pasa?

Akane: a mi nada estoy bien de veras- en ese momento un trueno sonó mas fuerte y akane se abrazo a Ranma que en ese momento estaba rojo hasta los pies y comprendió a que le tenia miedo akane

Ranma: aka… akane n… no ten… no tengas mi… miedo y... yo… estoy aquí- decía Ranma un tanto nervioso por la cercanía de su prometida

Akane: gracias Ranma es que no me gustan los truenos suenan horrible de pequeña nabiki siempre me decía que cada vez que caía un trueno bajaba un moustro para llevarse a los niños

Ranma: jejeje esa nabiki cada cosa que inventa pero no te preocupes yo te protege e esos moustros y de todo- decía Ranma amablemente ya que le encantaba ver a su prometida así indefensa para asegurarle que el siempre permanecería con ella y la defendería de cualquiera que intentara lastimarla y así con uso de toda su valentía le respondió el abrazo

Akane: gracias Ranma- respondió akane ya no tan asustada por que en los brazos de su prometido sentía que nadie podía hacerle daño- o… oye ra… Ranma mmm…. Me…. Me… preguntaba que si puedo dormir emm… claro si tu quieres mmm… así- decía akane con la cara roja

Ranma que también estaba sonrojado solo se limito a abrazarla más a si a su pecho

Ranma: claro akane si tú quieres

Akane: gracias- luego de un ratito ambos de durmieron juntos abrazados.

Continuara…

Ola muchas gracias por leer lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo pero es que estaba muy ocupada pero al fin pude subirlo bueno espero que les guste ya en el próximo capitulo hago aparecer a sus prometidas ehhhh y quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que solo leen también gracias me gustaría que dejaran comentarios para saber que piensan de la historia bueno eso es todo no leemos luego chau ;)


	6. Chapter 6

OLA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN AMI INO ALA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

-_lo que piensan los personajes-_

-lo que dicen los personajes-

SER PADRES

Ala mañana siguiente akane comenzó a despertar lentamente se suizo levantar pero no podía algo la estaba reteniendo abrió los ojos y se encontró el rostro de su prometido muy cerca de ella durmiendo placida y profundamente y se acordó de lo sucedido la noche anterior volteo a un lado y vio ala pequeña aun dormida entonces regreso su vista a su prometido

Akane: _estos días no me ha dicho nada iriense y anoche se porto tan amable ojala fuera así siempre su pecho es tan calado me gustaría despertar todos los días así-_pensaba akane mientras posaba su vista a su cara y de ahí a sus labios-_siempre soñé con un beso suyo como se sentirán sus labios que sabor tendrán me gustaría pero me da miedo bueno tal vez pueda el duerme como una roca no se levantara-_pensaba akane mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a su prometido mientras cerraba los ojos hasta que sintió su labio presionando los de el, movió un poco los labio y de repente el corresponde al beso ella se retira con la cara asustada

Ranma que se había despertado al sentir algo presionando sus labios abrió los ojos y encontró a su prometido BESANDOLO al principio se sorprendió pero en cuanto ella movió sus labio el también quiso participar así que correspondió ala beso de forma demandante pero después de haber respondido la siente alejarse lo que le ocasione frustración ya que el quería mas

Akane: Ranma- dijo en un susurro sorprendida de que el despertara tan pronto y correspondiera al beso

Ranma no la dejo continuar y akane también le correspondió se pasaron un rato mas acostados besándose akane ya tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma y Ranma había rodeado su cintura hasta que alguien los interrumpió

Suki: mama, papa- decía la pequeña ya despierta que se había parado en su cuna y en cuanto vio a sus **papas** tan solo se animo a llamarlos y sonreírles

Ranma y akane se separaron asustados de ser descubiertos pero al ver ala pequeña sonreírles simplemente le devolvieron el gesto entonces se miraron y se sonrojaron

Ranma: estén… mmm… akane… yo que…quería… decirte que…. No… no…. Me arrepiento del beso a mi me gusto mucho y… y…. y… me…. me…. Gus…. Gus…. Gustaría que se repitiera claro si tú quieres- decía Ranma nervioso y con miedo por la posible reacción de su prometida

Akane: tampoco me arrepiento igual me gusto y si me gustaría que se repitiera pero...

Ranma: pero…

Akane: no somos novios para andar besándonos-termino akane en un susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas

Ranma: bue… bueno a mi…. Me… gus… gus… gustaría que tu fueras mi… mi…. No… no… novia que dices?

Akane: quieres que sea tu novia?

Ranma: si que dices

Akane: digo que SI CLARO QUE ME GUSTARIA-decía akane feliz y muy emocionada

Ranma: de verdad no me mientes

Akane: bobo claro que si- decía con una de esas sonrisas que a Ranma lo vuelven loco- pero ya mejor nos alistamos que ya es tarde de acuerdo

Ranma: esta bien pero antes- le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso lleno de amor-los siento es que se me antojo jejeje

Akane: no te preocupes ya somos novios y podemos besarnos- decía con las mejillas rojas- pero yo creo que debemos mantenerlo en secreto por nuestros padres y sobre todo por nabiki sino ya sabes como nos ira

Ranma: tienes razón por cierto será que ya estén en casa como anoche nos acostamos a dormir ya no supimos si volvieron mejor alistémonos y bajamos a ver

Akane: si tienes razón mientras voy a cambiar a suki y luego me cambio

Ranma: de acuerdo pero apúrate

Después de que se cambiaron los tres bajaron y ahí estaba la familia todos sentados en el comedor como si no hubiera pasado nada todos tranquilos en sus respectivos asientos

Nodoka: hijos que bueno que se levantan denme a mi nieta mientras ustedes desayunan y se van a la escuela nosotros la cuidaremos

Ranma: si esta bien

Akane: tómela- le dijo akane a Nodoka mientras le pasaba a la niña y se sentaban en sus lugares de siempre

Ranma: por cierto donde estaban ayer que no se aparecieron en todo el día- les dijo Ranma recibiendo como contestación un

Todos: NEGOCIOS

Ranma y akane: si claro y se puede saber que tipo de negocios

Nodoka: lo siento hijo pero pronto lo sabrás, ahora apúrense que sino se les hará tarde

Nabiki: bueno yo ya acabe así que me voy nos vemos luego

Todos: adiós cuídate

Akane: bueno pues vámonos o si no como dice tía se nos hará tarde adiós mi amor te cuidas ahhh-recibiendo como contestación una sonrisa de la pequeña

Ranma: de acuerdo adiós mama adiós peque cuídate de todos estos ahhh, y a todos ustedes especialmente ustedes dos-dijo Ranma apuntando a los patriarcas de la casa- cuando regrese quiero ver completita ala niña sino se la verán conmigo escucharon

Genma: hijo como se te ocurre pensar que le podemos hacer algo a nuestra nieta verdad Soun

Soun: es verdad nos ofendes- dijeron para defenderse mientras lloraban fingidamente

Ranma: bueno esta bien pero ya saben mama te la encargo muchísimo a ti también Kasumi ustedes son las únicas razonables aquí de acuerdo

Nodoka: no te preocupes hijo yo la cuidare

Kasumi: si Ranma ve ala escuela sin pendiente suki estará bien

Ranma: gracias bueno nos vemos vámonos akane

Akane. De acuerdo y gracias por cuidarla bueno adiós

Todos: adiós

Y así Ranma y akane se dirigieron a la escuela y por suerte ese día llegaron temprano las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la hora del almuerzo akane estaba entre todas sus amigas y Ranma con sus amigos en ese m omento Ranma se para y se dirige asía donde esta akane

Ranma: akane podemos hablar es de algo importante

Akane: de acuerdo

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la azotea de la escuela y ahí se sentaron

Akane: que pasa Ranma que es eso importante que tienes que decirme-decía akane ya que había notado la seriedad en el rostro de su prometido pero ahora se le notaba mas relajado

Ranma: emmm nada en realidad solo que quería que almorzáramos juntos pero me daba un poco de pena ya que había mucha gente en el salón y ya sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y en la forma de actuar jejeje. Dijo un poco sonrojado

Akane: a esta bien yo también quería comer contigo pero igual me daba pena jejeje creo que hablando estamos en las mismas no crees

Ranma: si es verdad-Ranma se empezó a acercar a akane lentamente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos esperando el siguiente movimiento de su prometido perdón novio Ranma al verla tan entregada decidió no hacerla esperar mas y le dio un beso que enseguida fue respondido por akane pero justo en ese momento los sentidos de Ranma se activaron y rápidamente se separo de akane y la alzo para esquivar un bomborin junto con una espátula que iba hacia ellos

shampoo: airen que estar haciendo con chica violenta

Ukio: si R-chan por que besabas a akane además nos llego un rumor de que tu tenias una hija con akane

Shampoo y Ukio: ES ESO VERDAD

Continuara….

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo decidí subirlo hoy por que todavía me quedaba tiempo antes de irme a trabajar así que espero que el guste y dejen sus comentarios se los agradecería mucho e intentaría subir el próximo capitulo dentro de dos días tal como les dije bueno eso es todo chau ;)


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN AMI SINO ALA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y LOS UTILIZO SIN NINGUNA INTENCION DE LUCRO

CAPITULO 7

SER PADRES

Shampoo y Ukio: ESO ES VERDAD

Ranma y akane se habían quedado plasmados y rojos hasta los pies de la vergüenza los habían descubierto besándose y no solo eso sino que además como rayos se enteraron que tenían ala bebe y entonces se les vino a la mente: NABIKI- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar y empezó a tratar de explicarles a las chicas la situación sin armar una tercera guerra mundial

Ranma: bu…. Bue… bueno verán yo… yo estaba haciendo eso con akane por que ahora ella es…. Ella es…. Emmm…. Mi… mi….- pero Ranma ya no pudo seguir

Akane que había salido de la impresión miro a Ranma y supo que el estaba intentando todo lo posible para tratar de no soltar una palabra hiriente y eso la hizo sentirse feliz así que trato de ayudarlo a enfrentar a sus ex prometidas

Akane: bueno verán lo que pasa es que Ranma y yo ahora somos emmm…. Novios

Shampoo y Ukio: QUE!

Ukio: eso no es verdad no intenten engañarnos como la ultima vez eso es mentira verdad r-chan

Shampoo: chica de la espátula tiene razón ustedes no engañarnos es mentira y esa bebe de la que se habla también no ser verdad

Dijeron las dos con sus ojos cristalinos no querían aceptar la verdad aunque por dentro sabían que si lo era

Ranma: lo siento chicas pero es verdad que akane y yo somos… no… novios pero lo de la bebe bueno eso en parte también es verdad

Ukio: así que también tienen una hija eso no me lo imagine

Akane: alto no no no no la niña no es nuestra…

Ranma: ala niña la hallamos en un callejón sola entonces la cuidamos mientras encuentran a sus padres eso es todo de verdad- Ranma intentaba ser lo mas cuidadoso posible sabiendo el carácter de aquellas dos

Shampoo: pero entonces ustedes cuidar de bebe hasta que aparecer padres

Akane: si si eso- decía akane con una sonrisa fingida

Ukio: si eso verdad lo de ser novios

Ranma: eso es verdad yo se lo pedí a akane esta mañana y ella a aceptado lo siento pero yo no les di pie para que ustedes me siguieran yo a la única que a.. a… a…-_rayos porque me cuesta tanto decirlo vamos valor saotome diles que a la única que amas es a akane no seas cobarde- a… A LA UNICA QUE QUIERO ES A AKANE- _dijo el chico casi gritándolodejando alas dos chicas sorprendidas no pensaban que Ranma lo dijera sabían lo malo que el era ante las palabras por eso aunque sabían que el quería a akane pensaban que nunca lo diría abiertamente

Akane: Ranma-murmuro ya que ella también se sorprendió y ruborizo por la confesión del chico

Shampoo: pero no entender yo ser mas bonita por que elegir a ella- dijo apuntando a akane

Ranma: es que la verdad yo soy un artista marcial no quiero a una mujer delicada ni me importa que no sea buena cocinera aunque se que algún día aprenderá yo quiero a una artista marcial conmigo además desde que la vi ella se robo mi corazón con esa sonrisa porque creen que no me iba del dojo o que la intentara salvar mas de mil veces es por eso que vivo yo la quiero proteger y se que ella me protegerá, además para mi ella es la mas hermosa del planeta y yo la amo muchísimo

Akane lo miraba feliz y con sus ojos un poco brillosos de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir ese hombre era el amor de su vida solo a el se le ocurre hacer una confesión así ese era Ranma el chico del que se enamoro

Ukio: pero tu siempre la insultabas y akane te golpeaba

Ranma: bueno las peleas nos acercaban mas eran muestras de cariño era la única forma de hacer que me prestara atención además que todo lo decía según yo para protegerla de ustedes con todo el caos que hacen no quería que le hicieran daño y las considero mis amigas y espero que entiendan eso no habrá mas allá que una amistad y si intentan algo yo mismo se los cobrare por que defenderé a akane con mi vida me escucharon

Ukio: así que esto va enserio bueno por mi no te preocupes que yo entendí no me entrometeré entre ustedes si así lo desean jejeje quien lo diría que ustedes acabarían juntos y pensar que no mas de una semana ustedes se pelaban que hasta parecía que se odiaban que cosas de la vida pero bueno saben creo que me iré a casa adiós cuídate Ranma y akane cuídalo ya sabes como es a veces de niño

Ranma: OYE!

Akane: esta bien

Shampoo: pero áiren Shampoo ser mas bonita y saber hacer de todo además de ser mejor artista marcial Shampoo ser buena para esposa

Ranma: lo siento Shampoo es verdad que sabes hacer de todo pero no eres akane ella es a quien amo y tu sabes que en el corazón no se manda

Shampoo: bueno esta bien pero que pero áiren no saber elegir yo ser mejor de lo que áiren se pierde me voy- decía Shampoo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba triste muy triste por las palabras de Ranma ella lo quería pero si no era correspondida que mas iba a hacer ya había intentado hechizarlo varias veces pero por alguna razón siempre estaba el uno por el otro para ayudarse a liberarse y es razón era EL AMOR- jejeje ellos ser muy idiotas haber como les va en un futuro- decía Shampoo mientras se perdía en los tejados

Ranma que se había quedado viendo la partida de sus ex-prometidas sonrió al sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban en su cintura y sintió como alguien conocido por el se acomodaba en su espalda

Akane: Ranma todo lo que les dijiste es verdad

Ranma: si hasta la ultima palabra

Akane: entonces de verdad me amas

Ranma la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Akane

Ranma: si te amo muchísimo nunca lo olvides pero tu no me has dicho si me amas- dijo Ranma con un pequeño puchero

Akane sonrió: claro que también te amo- Ranma sonrió ante lo dicho y acerco su boca a la de ella y se fundieron en un beso que poco a poco se tornaba mas apasionado parecía que sus lenguas luchaban Ranma mordía el labio de akane y ella hacia lo mismo con el de el, así estuvieron un rato mas hasta que oyeron el timbre de la salida

Akane: Ranma no entramos a clases ahhh santo cielo- decía akane toda roja por haberse pasado horas en la azotea besándose que ni escucharon el timbre para entrar a clases

Ranma: bueno que mas le vamos a hacer creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a casa por que me muero de hambre no comimos por que llegaron las chicas y después por tu sabes además ya quiero ver a suki- dijo Ranma feliz por todo lo que ocurrió

Akane: es verdad será mejor irnos

Y así nuestros protagonistas se encaminaron rumbo a su casa muy felices una vez que llegaron anunciaron su llegada y se dijeron ala sala y les sorprendió un poco ver a Shampoo y a Ukio ahí mismo con la pequeña suki que no paraba de reír y a la mama de Ranma que estaba con ellas con una sonrisa encantadora

Nodoka: hijo, akane que bueno que ya llegaron miren sus amigas vinieron a visitarlos y a siki les encanta estar con ellas

Shampoo: ola solo venir de visita

Ukio: es verdad los venimos a visitar y haber como era la pequeña de la que tanto nos hablaron ya saben que en nerima todo se sabe y bueno cuando llegamos nos pusimos a jugar con la pequeña mientras ustedes llegaban y la verdad esta pequeña es una verdadera princesita verdad suki

La bebe solo se reía y al ver a sus papis tan solo les sonrió y estiro sus bracitos para que la cargaran

Suki: mama- dijo mirando a akane quien enseguida la tomo en brazos

Akane: que paso mi amor ehhh a estado jugando mucho te portaste bien con tus abuelitos y tus tías

Suki: papa-dijo la pequeña mirando Ranma

Ranma: ola princesita como estas- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a la bebe y akane era una sonrisa especial

Ukio: bueno no se vallan a perder en su nuevo mundo ehhh que recuerden que apenas nos han dado la noticia y cuesta un poquito asimilarla ehhh jejeje bueno solo veníamos a visitarlos y a platicar un rato

Akane: claro jejeje- decía con un sonrojo que Ranma no podía apartar su vista de ella

Ranma: _se ve realmente encantadora-_

Shampoo: Shampoo solo querer preguntar sobre la pequeña haber dicho que la encontraron no?

Ranma: si asi es por que?

Shampoo: si esque si haber encontrado ala pequeña como saber que sus padres iran por ella

Ukio: si es verdad como saben que sus padres no son los que la habran abandonado si es asi que aran

Akane: eso no lo había pensado pero es verdad mañana después de clases iremos a la delegación a ver que dicen

Ranma: si va a haber que ir a pedir

Ukio: bueno pues ya nos avisan luego que les dijeron de acuerdo la verdad es que es fácil encariñarse con ella

Shampoo: La verdad es que la pequeña ser encantadora

Se la pasaron platicando un rato mas hasta que se empezó hacer de noche platicaron sobre todo lo sucedido con ryoga y p-chan las chicas solo reían y jugaban con la bebe un rato después los chicos ya habían acostado ala bebe y ellos también se disponían a dormir

Akane: oye Ranma lo que dijeron las chicas en la tarde me dejo pensando que es verdad que tal si sus papas fueron los que la abandonaron en ese caso no quitaran la custodia de la pequeña por que no habrá razón para tenerla no?

Ranma: tranquila akane eso ya mañana lo veremos cuando vallamos a la delegación y preguntemos

Akane: tienes razón buenas noches- y se dieron un beso y se acostaron a dormir abrazados como la noche anterior

Ranma: bueno akane ya llegamos- dijo Ranma enfrente de la puerta de la delegación

Akane: si entremos mira sigue el señor que nos atendió aquel día

Ranma: es verdad pues vamos a preguntarle

Akane: disculpe señor

Señor : ah ola señorita en que puedo ayudarle la niña se encuentra bien

Akane: ola si esta bien solo venimos a ver si alguien a preguntado por la pequeña

Señor: no lo siento nadie ha venido ni se han comunicado

Ranma: disculpe también queríamos preguntarle que en caso que a la pequeña la hallan abandonado sus mismos padres que se hace

Señor: bueno si ese es el caso la pequeña se iría a un orfanato que es donde cuidan a menores sin padres y se les quitaría la custodia temporal que ustedes tienen sobre la pequeña

Akane: que? Y cuanto tiempo se lleva para decidir si la pequeña se va al orfanato

Señor: mmm un mes dos meses máximo si en ese tiempo no aparecen los padres la niña será llevada al orfanato

Ranma: de acuerdo gracias

Ranma y akane no dejaban de pensar en lo que les había dicho el que los atendió que si los padres no aparecían llevarían a la pequeña a un orfanato

En la noche después de haber cenado todos en familia y haber acostado ala pequeña ranma y akane se acostaron también

Akane: oye Ranma a mi no me gustaría que suki fuera a un orfanato que podemos hacer

Ranma: la verdad no lo se akane será mejor esperar

Akane: Ranma tengo una idea y si sus padres no aparecen por que no adoptamos a suki

Ranma: quee estas diciendo ser sus padres de verdad bueno tampoco es mala idea es mejor a que la lleven a un orfanato esta bien esperaremos un mes si nadie ha visto por ella empezaremos los tramites para adoptarla.

Continuara…..

Gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste bueno esto es todo intentare subir el prox. Capitulo lo antes posible bueno bye J


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN AMI SINO ALA GRAN RUMMIKO TAKAHASHI Y LOS UTILIZO SIN NINGUNA INTENCION DE LUCRO

SER PADRES

-lo que dicen los personajes-

_-lo que piensan los personajes-_

Ranma: quee estas diciendo ser sus padres de verdad bueno tampoco es mala idea es mejor a que la lleven a un orfanato esta bien esperaremos un mes si nadie ha visto por ella empezaremos los tramites para adoptarla.

Akane: de acuerdo gracias Ranma te quiero mucho-dijo akane con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso a Ranma en los labios.

Ranma sonrió por el beso pero el quería mas así que le dio un beso apasionado a akane poniendo sus manos en su cintura y ella enredando sus brazos en el cuello de el, pronto las manos que tenia en su cintura se fueron moviendo por su espalda debajo del pijama al sentir eso ella también movió sus manos pasándolas a los pectorales y acariciándolos sacando un pequeño gemido de Ranma mientras el dejo de besar sus labios para bajar a su cuello, akane solo soltaba pequeños gemidos que deleitaban los oídos de Ranma y cuando estaba a punto de sacarle la parte de arriba del pijama se escucha un pequeño ruido que emanaba de la cuna al parecer suki se había despertado dejando a los muchachos calientes por lo ocurrido

Akane: voy a ver que le ocurre- decía un poco sonrojada

Ranma: de acuerdo- mientras akane veía a suki Ranma no perdía detalle de lo que hacia como cuidaba de suki y quedo mas rojo cuando analizo que si la pequeña no los hubiera interrumpido ellos estarían haciendo cosas indebidas

Ranma: _no puede ser que estábamos a punto de hacer si suki no nos hubiera interrumpido yo seguiría besando a akane santo cielo que nos ocurrió-_

_Akane- Ranma me beso y me acaricio y yo le deje como es posible se que lo amo y lo deseo pero eso se hace cuando se esta casado ¿no?-_ pensaba akane mientras mecía a la bebe par que se volviera a dormir

Akane: bueno ya se durmió- acostó a suki en su cuna y se volvió a acostar en su cama junto a Ranma- sabes creo que será mejor dormir y después vemos sobre la adopción de acuerdo

Ranma: si creo que es lo mejor- dijo Ranma un poco frustrado por que el quería continuar donde lo dejaron pero también peso que era muy pronto para eso ya que apenas se hicieron novios y así los dos se acostaron a dormir como la noche anterior abrazados

Las cosas seguían igual Ranma y akane se la pasaban bien en compañía de la pequeña y sus amigos ala haber aceptado lo ocurrido los visitaban debes en cuando y platicaban un rato, los chicos iban ala escuela en las mañanas y toda la tarde se la pasaban con suki todo iba de maravilla, ese dia se habían ido los tres al parque a pasar un rato en familia suki iba en los brazos de Ranma mientras akane iba tomada de su mano después de caminar un rato se sentaron en una de las bancas de ahí cerca

Akane: Ranma mira lo que hace suki enséñale a papa suki- decía Ranma mientras la pequeña llevaba su manita hasta su boca y mandaba un besito volado a Ranma- ya lo viste da besitos volados

Ranma: hay que bonito pero recuerda suki solo le darás besitos a mama y papa a nadie mas ehhh

Akane: hay Ranma no tienes que celarte de suki verdad pequeña dile a papi que es un tonto jejeje por cierto ya podemos ver lo de la adopción verdad-decía akane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ranma: bueno ya paso un mes así que creo que si

Akane: hay que bueno ya quiero que suki sea nuestra bebita

Ranma: si yo también-decía Ranma abrazando mas a suki

Pasearon un rato mas por el parque platicando en lo felices que les hará adoptar a suki al atardecer llegaron a casa se bañaron y estaban cenando todos juntos y planeaban darle la noticia de la adopción a la familia cuando de repente suena el teléfono como siempre la primera que atiende es Kasumi

Kasumi: si bueno residencia tendo

Voz: bueno se encuentra la señorita akane tendo

Kasumi: si en un momento se los comunico, Ranma akane es para ustedes

Akane: de acuerdo ahorita voy- dijo pasando la bebe a Ranma-si quien habla

Voz: señorita tendo soy yo el hombre la delegación solo quería informarle que un pariente de la niña ha venido

Akane: ¿que? – de pronto akane sintió un vacio enorme en su interior

Señor: si señorita ha venido buscando a una niña como las mismas características podría traer a la niña mañana para que se corrobore que se habla de la misma

Akane: de acuerdo ahí estaremos-decia akane con una tristesa enorme de solo pensr quealguien le quite a su hija

Señor: gracias mañana alas diez entonces hasta luego- y colgó akane se dirigió otra vez a la mesa pero su rostro reflejaba dolor tan solo se acerco a Ranma tomo ala niña y fue a su habitación sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, todos la miraron extrañados y después posaron su vista en Ranma

Nodoka: hijo yo creo que debes ir a ver que tiene tu prometida se veía triste

Soun: Ranma tienes que saber que le pasa-decía Soun con una cara de moustro

Ranma: de acuerdo voy voy- así fue rumbo a su habitación el también estaba preocupado hace un rato estaba muy feliz y de un momento a otro se puso triste-_que le habrá pasado debió ser esa llamada quien habrá sido-_ pensaba Ranma, al entrar la vio en la cama acostada con suki a un lado mientras acariciaba su cabecita y lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Ranma: akane que pasa por que lloras- decía Ranma preocupado

Akane: es que no quiero que me la quiten- decía mientras abrazaba a suki

Ranma: por que dices eso no habíamos dicho que la íbamos a adoptar así ella…-pero akane no lo dejo continuar

Akane: es que no podremos adoptarla-decía dejando las lagrimas salir de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas- al parecer un pariente de suki fue ala delegación y pidió que se la lleváramos mañana el señor de la delegación era el que hablo a informarme eso

Ranma: ¿que? Entonces mañana tendremos que llevarla-dijo Ranma con un dolor agudo en el pecho el también quería llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte por akane tan solo se limito a abrazarla y consolarla mientras la pequeña quedaba en los brazos de akane hasta que los tres se durmieron así abrazados todos los demás que estaban afuera espiando también se sintieron tristes así que mejor se fueron a sus habitaciones sin molestar a la pareja , ala mañana siguiente todos se levantaron tristes y decaídos , los jóvenes alistaron ala pequeña y prepararon una maletita con las cosas para asearla al terminar se despidieron de la familia

Nodoka: adiós pequeña-decía con lagrimas

Soun: nuestra nieta no se la lleven-decía Soun con Genma deteniéndolo

Genma: no hay nada que se pueda hacer tenemos que dejarla ir-también llorando

Nabiki: adiós peque cuídate y estafa a todos los que puedas cuando crezcas ahhh- decía nabiki con una sonrisa aunque por dentro también estaba triste se había encariñado con la niña

Kasumi: adiós bebe cuídate

La pequeña solo se mantenía seria y como entiendo que no los volvería a ver se puso a llorar

Ranma: bueno creo que es el momento nos tenemos que ir

Caminaron rumbo ala delegación una vez ahí los atendió una señora un poco mayor con cabello negro y con lentes

Señora: ola ustedes deben ser Ranma y akane mi nombre es Naoko mucho gusto esta debe ser la pequeña

Ranma: ola mucho gusto si es ella

Akane: si pero antes de entregarla me gustaría ver al que vino por ella

Naoko: o claro que si no se preocupen en un momento viene y asi el asegurara si la niña que busca es ella

De repente un hombre alto como de unos treinta años de pelo castaño corto de ojos ámbar entra donde esta Ranma y akane y al ver ala niña sonríe

Hombre: hija

Continuara…..

Bueno eso es todo por hoy gracias por sus comentarios el final ya esta cerca no falta mucho nada mas como dos capítulos gracias por leer chau

Avance: ¿de donde viene suki y como acabo en el callejón?


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENENCEN A MI SINO A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y LOS UTILIZO SIN NINGUNA INTENCION DE LUCRO

SER PADRES

-Lo que hablan los personajes-

_-lo que piensan los personajes-_

Señor: hija-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, la ha estado buscando durante un mes entero y no había rastro de ella hasta que ya de ultimo se entero que en un pueblito llamado nerima había registro de una niña como su pequeña, inmediatamente fue a comprobar y se lo confirmaron además le comentaron que la tenían unos jóvenes muy conocidos por ahí y que se la llevarían al día siguiente, se sintió feliz volvería a ver a su hijita.

Señor-_gracias dios que mi niña esta bien-_intento tomar en brazos a la niña pero akane al verlo se pego más Ranma y abrazo un poco más a la pequeña

Señor: ola mi nombre es Kenji mucho gusto-

Ranma: mucho gusto yo soy Ranma y ella es mi prometida akane supongo que usted es el pariente de la bebe verdad?

Kenji: si efectivamente soy yo gracias por cuidarla la he estado buscando, yo soy el papa de Yoshimi-decía el hombre feliz

Akane: Yoshimi se llama- decida akane viendo al señor

Kenji: si le pusimos como su abuelita

Ranma: nosotros como no sabíamos su nombre le pusimos Natsuki-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Akane: ola disculpe hay algo que no entendemos como es que la niña vino a dar en nerima ahhh-decía akane un poco molesta al recordar como la habían encontrado

Kenji: bueno ahorita les cuento por que no nos sentamos

Akane: de acuerdo- dijo aun con la niña en brazos

Caminaron a un pequeño cuarto donde había cuatro sillones Ranma y akane se sentaron en el mas grande junto con la bebe y Kenji se sentó justo enfrente de ellos mientras que Naoko se sentó aun lado

Kenji: bueno verán todo comenzó pocos días después de Yoshimi naciera su madre sufrió un accidente y cayo en coma, cuando despertó lo primero por lo que pregunto fue por Yoshimi así que se la trajeron, la pequeña ya tenia siete meses en ese entonces pero reconocía a su mama ya que todos los días le platicábamos de ella o la llevábamos a verla cuando su mama dormía, unos días después le dieron de alta parecía que al fin todo estaba bien pero de pronto mi esposa comenzó a actuar raro se perdía en la casa o imaginaba cosas tomada a Yoshimi en brazos y de la nada la soltaba, lo bueno es que yo siempre estaba y la tomaba antes de que callera, la llevamos de nuevo al medico y el nos informo que tenia un trastorno en la cabeza por el golpe recibido nos dijo que estuviéramos pendiente de ella en todo momento- relataba Kenji con dolor reflejado en su rostro- paso tiempo así, el doctor le daba tratamiento para que mejorara, cada ve que veía a Yoshimi siempre quería jugar y no se lo negábamos se sentaba con ella en la alfombra de la casa y jugaban las dos, solo que siempre alguien estaba al pendiente de ella pero esa vez se la dejamos encargada a mi cuñada por que todos trabajábamos, ella se fue ala parte trasera de la casa y mi esposa aprovecho eso para tomar a la niña y la saco de ahí minutos después me habla mi cuñada y me dice que mi esposa se fue y se llevo ala niña, inmediatamente Salí de trabajar, la estuvimos buscando por todos lados pero no lográbamos encontrarla avisamos a la policía a todos pero no estaba paso una semana y no sabíamos de ella hasta que después volvió pero ya no tenia a la niña-seguía relatando Kenji pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos- le preguntamos donde la había dejado y ella solo respondía que se la llevo a dar un paseo y que estaban jugando alas escondidillas yo me desespere y me puse a buscar a mi hija busque por todos lados pero no la encontraba hasta que llegue aquí y vi la foto de mi hija entonces me sentí feliz de que estuviera bien- concluyo Kenji llorando

Akane: no sabe cuanto lo siento, nosotros veníamos del colegio cuando la escuchamos estaba en un callejón en vuelta en mantitas amarillas-

Kenji: si seguramente mi esposa la puso ahí y después se le olvido disculpa puedo abrazarla- pregunto el hombre con los ojos llorosos viendo a akane

Akane: claro aquí tiene-dijo akane entregando ala pequeña a Kenji, la pequeña solo veía a Kenji como tratando de recordarlo

Kenji: ola Yoshimi recuerdas a papa soy papi mi amor- decía Kenji ala niña que solo lo miraba seria

Suki: no papa i -dijo la pequeña apuntando Ranma y estirando sus bracitos para que el muchacho la abrazara- papa

A Kenji le dolió que su bebe le dijera eso Ranma al ver eso tomo a la niña y le hablo

Ranma: ola princesita sabes que yo te amo vera pero el- apuntando a Kenji- es papa es tu papa

Suki: ¿papa?

Ranma: si el es tu papa y vino por ti para ir con abuelita y tu familia

La pequeña solo se quedo mirando a Kenji y después a Ranma como intentando acordarse pero no mas no se le daba y se abrazo mas a su papa Ranma

Kenji: vamos pequeña soy tu papito mira te traje tu juguete favorito- dijo Kenji sacando un pequeño osito de su maletín el cual la pequeña solo quedo viendo y sonrió como acordándose

Suki: papa- dijo la pequeña extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Kenji

Kenji: mi amor ven aquí pequeña- dijo abrazando a la pequeña- te extrañe muchísimo mi vida

Ranma y akane tan solo veían la escena enternecidos pero también tristes por que Kenji se llevaría a su hija

Ranma: bueno akane creo que la pequeña ya encontró a su papa de verdad no lo crees

Akane: si ya se-dijo con ojos llorosos

Kenji: jóvenes muchas gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña se los agradezco de verdad no se donde estaría mi bebe si ustedes no la habrían encontrado muchas gracias bueno nos tenemos que ir por que toda la familia la esperan, en casa se pondrán felices- decía el hombre con una felicidad que no cabía dentro de el, así Kenji estaba saliendo dejando a los dos muchachos ahí pero de pronto

Suki: mama, papa ven

Ranma y akane: ¡que!

Suki: mama, papa ven- decía la bebe llamándolos por que quería que ellos fueran con ella ya que eran sus otros papas

Suki: mama, papa ven

Akane: adiós suki te cuidas no hagas travesuras te queremos muchos- dijo akane con una sonrisa fingida

Ranma: si adiós cuídate- igual con una sonrisa fingida

La pequeña al ver sus papis sonriéndoles y diciéndole adiós sabia que estarían bien así que con su manita también les dijo adiós

Una vez que la pequeña se fue Ranma y akane iba de regreso al dojo a contarles lo sucedido a sus padres en eso Ranma se detiene y akane lo imita

Akane:¿Qué pasa Ranma?

Ranma: akane me gustaría que tuviéramos una hija

Akane: 0_0

Continuara…..

Gracias por leer y también gracias por sus comentarios el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia bueno intentare subirlo lo mas pronto posible bye :)


	10. Chapter 10

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENENCEN A MI SINO ALA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y LOS UTILIZO SWIN NINGUNA INTENCION DE LUCRO

SER PADRES

-Lo que dicen los personajes-

_-lo que piensan los personajes-_

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se llevaron a suki y nuestros protagonistas habían retomado su vida, akane estaba en el jardín viendo a su ahora esposo poniendo globos por todos lados, si se habían casado akane todavía recordaba como después de lo de suki Ranma no la dejaba tranquila y a cada momento le pedía un bebe

_(Flash back)_

_Ranma: vamos akane tengamos un hijita seria maravilloso, te imaginas una pequeña parte de ti y de mi- terminaba diciendo Ranma de forma soñadora, akane solo se quedaba viendo como el se perdía en su mundo con su hija imaginaria _

_Akane: Ranma ya te he dicho que no aun somos muy jóvenes, además de que no me has pedido que me case contigo como vamos a tener un bebe-lo ultimo lo dijo con sonrojo en sus mejillas y en un murmuro que Ranma alcanzo a oír perfectamente_

_Ranma: ahhh con que es eso entonces akane te gustaría casarte conmigo y después podríamos tener un bebe_

_Akane: Ranma…. Bueno si –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas sin duda Ranma no lo había hecho como todas las parejas y digo pedirle matrimonio en medio de la calle sin anillo solo el ahí arrodillado pero eso era algo que akane no cambiaria por nada ,ese el joven del cual cayo perdidamente enamorada_

_Ranma: de verdad- Ranma alzo a akane y le empezó a dar vueltas por el aire -que alegría gracias akane- decía Ranma súper feliz por que una vez casados podría buscar a su hija lo mas pronto posible y el no se iba rendir hasta tener a una bebe_

_(Fin de flash back)_

Ese día cuando llegaron a su casa ya estaban todos los preparativos para la boda ellos se habían sorprendido como lo supieron , después su familia les conto que era lo que habían estado haciendo por eso a veces no estaban en la casa o estaban hablando por teléfono todo era cuestión de que ellos aceptaron así que ese mismo día se casaron y a los tres meses akane le dijo a Ranma que estaba embarazada y nació su pequeña Sakura, Ranma se había puesto feliz cuando le dijeron que era una niña

(_Flash back_)

_Dr. Toffu: puja akane vamos un poco mas no falta mucho resiste_

_Ranma estaba nervioso solo veía akane e intentaba darle animo hasta que el llanto de un su bebe lo saco de su nerviosismo en ese mismo momento el doctor le paso su bebe a Ranma que tan solo lo observo y se quedo maravillado_

_Dr. Toffu: felicidades Ranma es una hermosa niña_

_Ranma: niña mi hijita mi bebe- de pronto una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro, akane que lo había estado viendo ya sabia que significaba aquella sonrisa_

_Akane: doctor rápido quítele a Ranma la bebe-el doctor apenas le quito la bebe a Ranma este callo desmayado- ya lo sabia hay Ranma eres un cobarde no se como puedes luchar contra todos y te desmayes por el nacimiento de tu hija, al poco rato Ranma despertó y se dio cuenta que esta en un sillón alzo su mirada i ahí estaba akane con su pequeñita en brazos _

_Akane: ola Ranma que bueno que ya te despertaste mírala es nuestro bebe- Ranma solo se la quedo observando y se sentía el hombre mas feliz de el universo_

_(fin de flas back)_

Ahora estaban celebrando el primer año de vida de Sakura, akane estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho a alguien en su espalda

Sakura: mama

Akane: ola mi amor ya dormiste tu siesta ehhh- en eso se acerca Ranma

Ranma: ola mi amor mira papi tiene un globito pero es para la niña mas hermosa quien será?

Sakura: papi miiii papi miii

Ranma: ahhh es verdad tu eres la niña mas hermosa del planeta aquí tienes princesa

Después de un rato los invitados empezaron a llegar toda la familia los amigos y los locos de nerima también fueron invitados ya que ellos también querían mucho a la pequeña Sakura

Hasta que de pronto unos invitados muy peculiares ingresaron a la fiesta y se dirigieron donde estaban Ranma y akane cuando estuvo cerca de ellos tomo del hombro a akane y entonces

Yoshimi: mama, papa

Ranma y akane se quedaron sorprendidos se dieron vuelta y entonces la vieron a suki ahí con ellos y al lado de ella Kenji

Ranma: ola suki digo Yoshimi como has estado- decía Ranma muy feliz sus dos hijas estaban a hi con el

Akane: ola nena como has estado- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos estaba muy emocionada

Yoshimi: ola mama, ola papa eh estado muy bien pero los eh extrañado, mi padre me ha contado lo que hicieron por mi y por eso le agradezco mucho y ustedes siempre serán mis papas eso se los aseguro- decía la pequeña que ahora contaba con 3 años y medio de edad

Kenji: ola chicos veo que ustedes ahora tienen a su familia dijo viendo ala pequeña Sakura que Ranma tenia en brazos

Ranma: si pero aun así extrañábamos mucho a Yoshimi, mira Yoshimi esta es mi hija Sakura

Yoshimi: si es su hija entonces seria como mi hermana no?

Kenji: Yoshimi y yo queríamos darles una sorpresa por que no les dices Yoshimi

Yoshimi: si bueno es que papa ah comprado una casa aquí en nerima

Akane: de verdad eso es magnifico así podríamos verte mas seguido

Ranma: si es verdad

Ranma y akane no podían esta mas felices iban a tener a sus dos hijas cerca una que había hecho que inicie su relación y la otra que había hecho que la unión sea mas fuerte, no podían pedir otra cosa sentían que todo estaba perfecto y así seguirá siendo por el resto de sus vida junto a todos los hijos que Ranma estaba planeando tener.

**Fin**

Ola gracias por haber leído la historia hasta el final se los agradezco

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: akarly, nancyricoleon, azucenas45, Akane barrera, Invitado, xandryx, Mimiau, ASV, Suki Usagi, mary, bry, melina, María, Elena 79, hijo propio, ranma actualmente, netokastillo, Glencaraj, PFernando,** **Akane Ackerman,** **amy24 muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Y los que no dejaron comentarios también muchas gracias **


End file.
